Los regalos de Albus
by BlackShot
Summary: A Albus le encantan los libros, pero está cansando de que todos le regalen uno para su cumpleaños. En un extraño sentido, Gellert es la excepción. One-Shot.


_Marzo 14, 1890_

–Feliz cumpleaños, Albus.

Kendra Dumbledore abrazó a su hijo efusivamente. Albus se lo devolvió.

–¡Albus! –gritó Ariana y corrió a felicitarlo. –¡Feliz cumpleaños!

–Gracias, Ari. –respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

–Albus. –llamó una voz desde el rellano de la puerta. Aberforth Dumbledore, sucio, con las manos manchadas de barro y una mirada inzpresiva, habló. –Feliz cumpleaños. –murmuró entre dientes.

–Este es nuestro regalo de cumpleaños. –dijo Ariana y le tendió un libro de tapa marrón oscuro. El título rezaba: _Hogwarts: una historia. _Albus lo tomó y pasó sus dedos entre las hojas, fascinado.

–Es de parte de todos. –añadió su madre mirando a Aberforth, quien parecia estar ajeno a la situación.

Albus estaba feliz.

_Marzo 14, 1894_

Albus estaba en su tercer curso de Hogwarts. Para él era una pena no poder estar con su familia en su cumpleaños, como hacía antes de ir al célebre colegio de Magia, pero no había remedio.

Estaba sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor comiendo tranquilamente su tostada y repasando los ultimos detalles para el examen de Transformaciones de esa tarde.

Elphias Doge, su amigo, se le acercó tarareando una canción. Albus sonrió.

–Buenos días, Elphias. ¿Qué te trae tan feliz?

–¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños, Albus! –gritó él. Algunos estudiantes levantaron sus cabezas, curiosos, pero luego las bajaron rápidamente.

–¿Pensaste que me olvidaría? ¡No, señor! Aquí esta tu regalo. Espero que puedas ojearlo antes del examen. –Elphias sacó un libro de su túnica. Se titulaba _Magos y brujas destacados del último siglo._

Albus maldijo su fuero interno. Ya tenía ese libro; su madre se lo había comprado cuando cumplió once. Pero, para no ser déscortes, le sonrió a Elphias y hojeó el libro que había leido ávidamente antes de ingresar a su primer año en Hogwarts.

–Me encanta, Elphias, gracias.

El muchacho sonrió. Todavía le quedaban las marcas de la viruela de dragón.

_Marzo 14, 1896_

Albus se dejó caer, exhausto, en la cama de la habitación de los estudiantes de quinto de la Casa Gryffindor. Acababa de volver del examen de Astronomía.

Albus rodó sobre su cama hasta quedar en posición fetal. Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando divisó un libro desconocido en su mesa. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se incoporó y lo tomó. Era un libro de tapa verde oscura y tenía una nota pegada.

_Para Albus, que sabemos que volverá agotado del examen de Astronomía y lo tirará por la ventana._

_George, Allan, Elphias y Heri._

Albus ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para sonreír. Dió vuelta el libro y observó el título con desgana. _Transformaciones avanzadas._ El mismo que su madre le había regalado. Eso se estaba tornando molesto. ¿No podían regalarle otra cosa? No es que no apreciara el gesto, pero…

Albus depositó el libro en su lugar y se sumió en un profundo sueño.

_Marzo 14, 1899_

Gellert Grindelwald era enigmático. Sumamente enigmático. E impredecible, también.. Eso pensaba Albus. Esperaba, con todas sus fuerzas, que su regalo de cumpleaños para él fuera igual de impredecible.

Luego de su plan fallido de hacer el ''Gran Viaje'' con su amigo Elphias Doge, cancelado súbitamente por la muerte de su madre a manos de Ariana, Albus se sintió solo y atrapado. Esos sentimientos rápidamente desparecieron para dejar lugar a la ambición, la euforia y el poder, sobre todo el poder. Estos tres adjetivos encajaban perfectamente con Gellert Grindelwald, el sobrino nieto de la historiadora de magia Bathilda Bagshot.

Ese día Albus esperaba a Gellert en el living de su hogar. Aberforth estaba con Ariana y las habitaciones contiguas, por suerte, así que no los molestarían.

Alguien golpeó la puerta. Albus se paró y fue a abrir. Allí se encontró con un Gellert más elegante de lo normal.

–Hola. –saludó y entró al hogar. Albus cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y concentró su mirada en las manos de Grindelwald. Estas sostenían una caja.

–Lamento, Albus, que tengo que irme volando como un hipogrifo violento. La abuela Bathilda quiere que la ayude con los preparativos para su fiesta anual y no pude negarme.

–No importa, Gellert. –mintió Albus, pero Grindelwald lo conocía muy bien y detectó la mentira en las palabras de Albus. Sin embargo, no dijo nada y le tendió la caja silenciosamente.

–Que te guste. –dijo y esperó a que el mago hiciera algo. Albus abrió la caja con cuidado, temiendo encontrar otro libro, y su sorpresa fue grande.

No había _nada._

Albus miró a Gellert, sin entender, y Grindelwald esbozó una mirada traviesa.

–Mi regalo es especial. Tienes que tener mucha lógica y sentido común para averiguarlo y, como tu y yo sabemos, posees las dos cosas.

Albus siguió mirando al brujo, confundido.

–Estás_ mirando_, Albus, más no _observando._ –dijo Gellert y acto seguido avanzó hacía la puerta, la abrió y se retiró.

Albus se quedó con la caja en la mano, sin saber que hacer. ¿A que se refería Gellert con…? Y entonces cayó en la cuenta.

El muchacho tomó su varita, apuntó al fondo de la caja y recitó un hechizo. Una masa se fue materializando hasta tomar la forma de un gran libro, grueso y con el título en grandes letras plateadas: _El Libro Invisible de la Invisibilidad._

Otro libro. Otra vez. ¿Es que no podían regalarle un par de calcetines y ya?


End file.
